


Carry On Valentine's

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Valentine's Celebration, Drabble Collection, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: The stories written for the Carry On Valentine's Celebration of 2017.





	1. Friendship Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello.
> 
> Big shout-out to the people behind this. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**PENNY**

I have never been a great friend to Trixie and Keris. We were never true friends, so I guess I shouldn’t feel guilty.

But was I a great friend to Simon?

I like to think that I am. I mean, Simon is my best friend. Baz and Agatha are my friends too, but they’re not like Simon. Simon is family.

But sometimes I wonder...

If I were his best friend, I would’ve known about him and Baz earlier.

Maybe that’s why I am so obsessed with making sure everything will be okay with them. 

“What is this?” Simon asks when he gets home. The sight of a very well-cooked meal must surprise them. He can’t cook and neither can I.

“I ordered in.”

“But why is there a candle- and is that a red rose?” Simon is observing the nicely decorated dining table.

“Don’t forget the bottle of champagne.”

“I don’t drink,” Simon reminds me, but I haven’t forgotten. It’s not for him.

Simon must’ve had a heavy day at school. He looks a bit messy and he is clearly exhausted. His wings slowly start to show again, and he isn’t even bothered. Good thing I arranged this for him then.

I want to tell him to shower, but someone knocks on the door.

“Go get it.” 

Simon grumbles something, but he goes anyway.

“Baz?” I hear not a minute later.

“Snow,” Baz says back.

Together they enter the living room again. Baz is holding another rose, just like planned. 

“Well, I should go!” I say cheerfully, “Have fun you two! Oh, **Clean as a whistle**.” At least Simon looks a bit more decent now.

And like that, I leave. When I get home that evening, the two of them are lying together on the couch, asleep. They’re still holding each other.

I guess I succeeded.


	2. Valentine's Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOCOLATE!!!

**SIMON**

Baz is an absolute monster.

Sure, I’ve known this since the moment I first laid eyes on him, but now I know for sure. Baz is a monster, but not in a way I expected.

He absolutely loves chocolate!

He devours it. Sometimes even with his fangs visible.

Sure, I prefer this over dead rats, but Baz takes his obsession to a whole new level.

Because of that, I knew the real fun would start _after_ Valentine’s. Don’t get me wrong. I loved spending time with Baz on Valentine’s Day, and we had a great day together, but after Valentine’s the huge sale on chocolate starts.

Baz doesn’t let his façade down easily, but the moment we stepped into the store, he lost it.

After spending half an hour in the sweets section, we’re ready to go. I’m paying. It’s my treat after all.

“Best. Post-Valentine’s. Ever.” 


	3. Secret Admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Baz realises that, fuck, he’s in love in Snow. And instead of plotting to kill him, he spends his time plotting something else.

**BAZ**

Okay. I give up.

I like him. I fucking like Simon Snow, the Mage’s Heir, my enemy. What do you do when you realise you like your enemy? Push him down the stairs? It is very tempting, but no.

I send him a box of chocolates. And no, they’re not poisoned.

**SIMON**

First, it’s chocolate.

Then, it’s a rose.

To my surprise, followed by a love letter. 

In the beginning, I thought it was one elaborate joke, but Penny has spelled it and she’s pretty sure it’s not a hoax. 

“You have a secret admirer, Simon, that is so cute!”

I don’t think it’s cute. It kind of freaks me out. Apart from Agatha, who would want to date me? I am always in trouble. The Insidious Humdrum still wants my head.

But apparently, that isn’t stopping my secret admirer from sending me stuff. I find another rose on my desk during class. After school, I take it with me upstairs. 

To my dismay, Baz is in our room.

“Oh, how unfortunate. I wanted another moment of peace before you’d barge in,” Baz sneers, “And what do you have there?”

“You don’t care,” I say and turn away.

**BAZ**

I do care. I do care a lot. 

That night, after feeding, I put another rose on the table next to his bed. I watch him sleep until I fall asleep myself.

* * *

When I wake up, Snow is staring at me.

“What an awful morning,” I say, still a bit sleepy, “I always wish you wouldn’t wake up in the same room. Or if you wouldn’t wake up at all. It would make my life so much easier.” Because that means I won’t have to kill you.

Snow is still staring at me. I am so lucky I am partly dead, otherwise I would’ve blushed. He is gorgeous, and he knows it. I put it in one of my letters.

“What?” I sneer.

“It’s you,” Snow says, a bit speechless.

“Yes, it’s me. I’m Baz, your roommate, can you fuck off now?”

“No! I mean, you are the one sending me this stuff.” 

That wakes me up. “Why?” I try to sound cold. I do not want to panic in front of him. But how does he know? I’ve managed to keep it a secret for so long.

“Penny has been developing this tracing spell, and I used it on the rose. You gave it to me.” He’s still staring at me. “Baz, why?”

But I grab a shirt and run.

**SIMON**

I find him in the catacombs. He’s covered in blood, but for the first time, I don’t care. My mind is racing.

Baz.

My enemy.

My secret admirer.

He likes me. But he always talks about killing me? About getting rid of me? I know his feelings are genuine, because Penny already checked that for me. Baz likes me.

Why do I like that?

**BAZ**

“Baz?”

Oh, fuck off.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

How was I supposed to? Why would you believe me? I don’t turn around. I can’t face him. It was stupid to run away. I should’ve said something back, in order to show him that I hate him, but I panicked and ran.

And, honestly, I don’t hate him.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I try to push it away. “Leave me the fuck alone, Snow.” But Snow is stubborn. And Snow is strong.

“No, you will talk to me!” he turns me around and wow- never have I been this close. 

“I can’t,” I say. I am weak, I know it. I have dreamed of something like this for so long, and now, I am weak, Simon Snow makes me feel weak.

I want to kiss him.

I think I might kiss him.

But I can’t. I really am weak. I can’t even kiss the bloke I love. “Crowley Snow, can’t you just go?” Can’t you see I’m in misery?

“No.”

“Snow, _fuck off_.”

“No.”

I want to yell more, but I can’t. I keep on looking at his lips. I want to kiss him. I can kiss him.

But then he kisses me.

**PENNY**

Agatha almost drops her books the moment she sees Simon and Baz walking hand in hand. I, on the other hand, can’t stop laughing. I have known Baz was Simon’s secret admirer from the moment I first spelled that box of chocolates.

I can’t believe it took them so long.

“Are you- Am I really seeing this?” Agatha asks, looking gobsmacked.

“Yes, you are,” I say happily, “And it’s wonderful!”

Really.

What took them so long?


	4. Valentine's Cards

> _I BLOODY love you_
> 
> _You’re the worst Chosen One ever, but you’re MY Chosen One_
> 
> _I’d drop DEAD for you_
> 
> _Are you a dragon, cause you look BLAZING hot_
> 
> _I want to ki** you! (Answer may vary)_

And there are so many more.

“Penny, did you show Baz that stupid meme?”


	5. Valentine's Day

**BAZ**

My first Valentine’s Day with Snow was a mess. We were still recovering from everything that had happened at Watford (we still are), and Bunce’s American boyfriend crashed at their place.

My second Valentine’s Day with Snow was equally messy. Our professors thought it was a wonderful idea to move exams. We spent our entire day studying while listening to sappy love song.

My third Valentine’s Day with Snow was amazing. Now that we had our own place, everything was so much easier. Our dog, Cherry, did bark the entire time, but we love her.

My fourth Valentine’s Day with Snow was hectic. My flight from LA was delayed and I knew Simon was waiting for me to get home. He kept sending videos of our pets misbehaving to distract himself. When my plane finally landed, Vampire had peed on the carpet.

My fifth Valentine’s Day with Snow made everything better. I planned the perfect proposal, but he beat me. He went down on one knee and his wings fluttered. I said ‘yes’. He couldn’t even finish the sentence.

And now, my sixth Valentine’s Day with Snow is about to start. Wellbelove thinks Valentine Weddings are cliché, but we don’t care. I can’t wait to say ‘I do’, so that I can spend the rest of my life with him.


End file.
